


Baby

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: Cartinelli Week August 2015 [5]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, Cartinelli Week, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard and Maria need a day off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry. It all started so well...

Peggy had the army in her veins, the government on her skin, and the goddesses of old in her heart. She’d crushed men and nations both with barely a glance. She led super soldiers and agents with an iron fist and a steel will. She survived sniper fire and rocket launchers. 

The Director of S.H.E.I.L.D., Miss Union Jack, was tougher than nails. 

But even the esteemed war hero couldn’t get Tony Stark to stop crying.

“I don’t understand, there’s no reasoning with it!” Peggy threw up her hands in dismay. Angie had rescued Tony from whatever fate he was bound for with Peggy and was gently rocking him.

“Peggy, Tony is a ‘he’ not an ‘it’ and he was probably crying because you were holding him like a live grenade.” Angie chuckled from her position on the couch. Peggy pouted next to her. 

It wasn’t her fault the child was insolent, look at who his father was.

 

Howard and Maria looked fairly haggard when Peggy and Angie had visited them last so Angie offered to take Tony for a day if the two wanted. It’d taken the two almost a week to break. Howard came to the door and promptly handed Angie Tony and Peggy a basket of various baby-related objects. 

He’d hit his head on his way back into the car. Peggy almost felt sorry for him.

 

Tony was asleep, by some miracle, and Peggy smiled down at him. “He’s almost cute like this,” she whispered, “but you are even more so, my darling.” 

 

They remained on the sofa, Angie thought that perhaps Tony would like to hear a story and so Peggy had dutifully pulled out a rather droll book about cows and mooing. 

She’d quickly gotten rid of that. How would Tony grow into the genius that his father was from such ridiculous books? Angie was silent as Peggy bent over the bookshelf, she tried desperately not to laugh at Peggy’s grumblings. 

Eventually Peggy had come back with 1984 by George Orwell and Angie just looked at her. 

“What? It’s a classic.” Peggy had defended and promptly sat back down and began reading. 

Angie loved Peggy’s voice. The flow of it, how she stressed all the right words and changed her voice for different characters. Peggy loved this book too, she knew every line, every twist in the plot. 

Angie fell asleep with Tony on her lap. Peggy glanced over after chapter three and smiled, she leaned gently over and pressed a kiss to Angie’s forehead. 

 

Howard came by about eight, looking much more rested than he had that morning. 

“Hello beautiful ladies! I am here to collect my son! Did he behave?”

Peggy laughed, “Better than you do at least!”

Howard frowned, “Well that’s not saying much!”

Angie didn’t miss the little wave Peggy snuck baby Tony. She wouldn’t mention it to Peggy but those moments where the Director stepped back were truly her favorites. The soft Peggy that only she knew, Angie smiled, it was going to be a good life.

 

A tear landed on the picture. A woman asleep with a baby boy on a couch. 

“We never did get to have one of our own, hmm, darling?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr: PoppyCartinelli as a part of the Cartinelli Week hosted on Tumblr.
> 
> P.S. I'm really sorry.


End file.
